


Peter Parker's Extended Family

by BeeboIsHigh



Series: Peter Parker's Extended Family [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: & is a friendship tag, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint is a chef, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, PETER IS NOT BEING SHIPPED WITH ANYBODY HERE, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, Wholesome, Why not., Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeboIsHigh/pseuds/BeeboIsHigh
Summary: Peter enjoys time with the Avengers- aka his extended family.





	Peter Parker's Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I want Peter to be happy with his family and also because I'm sad we won't get to see it unless Disney and Sony can come up with something to bring Peter back into the mcu. Anyways, please give me kudos if you think I did a good job, and comments are always loved. Thanks for being a good bro and reading!
> 
> EDIT: After I wrote this Disney and Sony made an agreement. Yay!

Peter Parker has an eventful life full of endless adventure. He's caught his fair share of thieves and faced more than a normal amount of near-death experiences for being a teenager. He loves being Spider-man, and the danger just adds to the overall thrill. In the end, however, his favorite days are the ones where he isn't a superhero. The best days are the lazy weekend ones spent in the Avengers tower. 

Peter loves nothing more than spending entire weekends with the Avengers, doing amazingly mundane tasks and wasting time away playing games. He loves to sit on the floor with Wanda and solve jigsaw puzzles with her while she told stories about Vison's adorable attempts at winning her heart, a fond smile always gracing her features when she spoke of him. He enjoyed Natasha painting his nails and teaching him curses in Russian, Peter developing the habit of muttering them under his breath during fights. He liked to sit on Bucky's back while Bucky trained, holding a pleasant conversation with the man while he used him as an extra weight.

Basically, Peter's favorite things were those days where nothing productive got done, and everyone could let loose and relax for a moment. 

~~~

It was Friday, and Peter had just finished his patrol. Still in his suit, he made his way to the tower instead of going back to his apartment, something that he had discussed with May a few months back. Once she had decided that Peter wasn't going to die in the care of the other Avengers, he was clear to spend weekends with them. 

Peter arrived and walked into the tower, inputting his personal security code that had been given to him the first time he visited. Once inside, he ran up to his room (HIS room!) and changed into his regular clothes, carefully putting his suit away, and hoping it wouldn't be needed until his next patrol. He made his way down into the living room, seeing Clint passed out on the couch while Natasha scribbled on him with a sharpie. She looked up at Peter and gave him a smile before reaching next to her and tossing him a second sharpie as a form of invitation. They shared a devious look, Peter uncapping the marker and taking a seat on the floor next to Nat, beginning to draw a smiley face on Clint's cheek.

Once Clint had been thoroughly marked up, Peter and Natasha admired their work and high-fived. Peter took a picture on his phone, and Natasha dragged him upstairs with her to go see Steve and Bucky. When they arrived, the two supersoldiers were happily cuddled up to each other, watching a movie. Their faces brightened when they saw Peter, and they quickly untangled themselves to give him hugs. Peter giggled at their enthusiasm, but hugged them back equally as hard, enjoying their company. Two of the most dangerous men in the world, and here they were fussing over him as if he were their own child. While the group reunited, Natasha slipped out of the room, letting them have their alone time and going off to do her own things.

Once Steve and Bucky had stopped fussing over Peter, they dragged him to the kitchen for an afternoon snack. All of them were "enhanced" and had fast metabolisms, which caused them to require many more calories than a normal person should eat in a day. The three of them always bonded over their frequent meals, and today was no different. Peter told the couple about school and his patrols. Steve and Bucky would share stories of their missions and occasional wartime events. Peter had the best understanding of history in his class, all thanks to them.

"Hey, have I ever told you about the time I thought Steve was dying of pneumonia and I told him I loved him in a state of blind panic?" Bucky asked, biting into his third plum. 

Steve smiled and laughed. "Yeah, he really thought that I wasn't gonna make it that time. Good thing I was too stubborn to die back then-"

Vision's voice interrupted Steve, "Back then? Mr. Rogers, I can confirm that you are much too stubborn to die right now."

"Vision!" Peter smiled. He was always fascinated by Vision and his ability to phase through the walls. The sciencey part of his brain just couldn't resist the need to study him and what he could do. 

"Vision, what did I tell you about just phasing through walls? It makes people uneasy." Wanda's voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Wanda!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up to hug her. She smiled at his energy, holding him tightly to her. A flash in her memory of Pietro and his constant energetic state even before he got his powers made her squeeze Peter ever so slightly tighter. 

"How's my favorite Spiderling?" Wanda asked, finally letting go of Peter. While he went on about his week, she beamed at him, listening intently, wanting to know about his life, one she could never have. Vision flew over and put his arm around her, also taking interest in Peter's "normal" life. He was fascinated by humans and their mundane tasks, finding them strangely endearing. Steve walked out while they talked, going to retrieve Tony from his workspace and bring him out to see Peter.

Bucky stayed behind, moving towards the rest of the group and joining in on their praises for Peter's Spanish test that got a perfect score. The small group enjoyed a pleasant conversation until Steve returned with a tired looking Tony Stark that had been forcefully dragged out of bed from a rare afternoon nap. Tony's face instantly brightened upon seeing Peter and he shook the sleepiness from his features as he gave Peter a warm hug, something he had recently taken to doing regularly after a near-death encounter Peter had one night.

Peter returned the hug with enthusiasm and began talking away about his improved web fluid formula he developed the other day while bored in math. Tony beamed with pride as Peter told him about his own discovery, everyone else listening with interest. It was no secret that Peter was a smart kid, and if anything, his powers enhanced his natural intelligence. There were times where the others on the team found themselves outsmarted in games of extreme hide and seek and on any type of strategy game.

Eventually, the group split up, Wanda and Vision going on their afternoon walk, Steve and Bucky going to have their standard before dinner nap, and Peter following Tony to the lab. When the two entered the lab, they were immediately greeted by Dum-E, who beeped excitedly at Peter. Peter giggled and gave Dum-E a friendly pat, then moved on to see if his new web fluid formula actually worked. Tony assisted him, helping Peter tweak the formula ever so slightly. Tony allowed Peter to find the flaws himself, only giving suggestions about how to fix them, letting Peter be independent. Of course, if anything looked like it was going to explode or cause a problem, Tony would take the wheel. However, both of them were equally terrible at predicting potential explosions, so it had usually already happened by the time they realized something was off.

After a while, they had found something pretty good. "Can we test it now?" Peter asked, practically bouncing in excitement. 

"Shouldn't you be helping Clint and Sam make dinner soon? It'll be here tomorrow for us to work on, and it's the weekend, let's not focus on hero stuff today," Tony responded, grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him out of the lab. "FRIDAY, have the bots put everything away. Go on Peter, you can hang out with me later."

With that, Peter smiled and hurried off to the kitchen, where Clint and Sam were already attempting to cook. Clint had tried (and failed) to wash the sharpie off his face, and he sent Peter a playful glare upon seeing him. Sam looked at Clint, then at Peter, then back at Clint before bursting out in laughter. "It was you! Oh my god let me join next time please!" Sam managed to get out through his laughs. Clint sent him a dirty look and mumbled something about killing them in their sleep. Sam smiled at Peter again and then gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Nice to see ya though, Spider-kid. We should probably contribute now before Clint throws us out," he said, turning towards one of the many cabinets and pulling out a box of spaghetti noodles. Peter went to the refrigerator and pulled out the large pot of tomato sauce that someone (probably Clint, he was the chef in the house for some strange reason) had made earlier in the week, and began to portion it and season it.

The three of them worked well in the kitchen, all laughing and joking while they cooked. Clint hit Sam and Peter with his spatula every time they got near his garlic rolls. Sam and Peter still managed to get away with a few. While Clint and Sam playfully fought with a large wooden spoon and the spatula, the pot containing the noodles almost boiled over and Peter had to come to the rescue. By the time they were done cooking, all three were covered in random bits of food and tomato sauce, and were all red-faced from laughing. 

"FRIDAY, call everyone for dinner!" Peter called out while helping Clint get parmesan cheese out of his hair. 

"Sam, go wake up the lovebirds," Clint said, waving him away.

"Isn't it YOUR turn?"

"It's Friday, I do it on Sundays. Go get them. Now."

"But I got them yesterday."

"I'll just do it-" Peter started before immediately being cut off by a loud "NO!" from the other two.

"You're a minor, you should not be subjected to what we've seen. I'll go get Steve and Bucky. Clint, set the table," Sam said, and hurried out of the kitchen.

"That was easy," Peter said, sharing an evil grin with Clint. The two laughed and set the table together before sitting down.

Everyone made their way to the large table. The team ate together whenever Peter was around, taking it as family bonding time. Wanda and Vision came first, followed by Natasha, who was dragging Bruce behind her. Then came Tony, and finally Steve and Bucky with an irritated Sam pushing them forward. Thor was back in Asgard, but was going to return by the next weekend to visit Peter. Bruce had been hiding away in his own personal lab all day, and nearly jumped at the sight of Peter.

"It's Friday already? Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm sorry Peter, I would've come down earlier," Bruce said, making his way over to Peter. 

"It's okay! You're here now! After dinner we can mess around in your lab, I wanna see the thing you've been working on. The one with all the plants?" Peter rushed out. He had followed Bruce's work for years, even before he got his powers. Bruce smiled at Peter, finding his excitement over him adorable. It was nice to have another nerd besides Tony around to share his work with.

"Of course we can go up later, Peter. I love showing you my experiments and hearing your input. You're a great lab assistant," Bruce said, moving to take his place at the table.

Once everyone was seated, the whole group began sharing their day with each other. Sam talked about his mission, Wanda told everyone about her lunch date with Vision, Steve shared a story about Bucky betting him he could climb a tree and then falling out of said tree because he was too heavy for the branch he picked to sit on. Everybody laughed and talked and teased each other, and Peter felt so grateful to be able to have this experience. He always had a small family, but now he got to have a large, loving one full of the most interesting people he'd ever known. It was everything he ever wanted, and the fact that they accepted him as one of their own made his stomach do a backflip. The Avengers considered him family. That was the coolest thing in the entire universe. It felt good to keep to himself. The kids that teased him about being poor had no idea that he regularly fell asleep against Tony Stark's shoulder. Flash's comments about the only girl he could ever hope to hug being his aunt meant nothing to him when Natasha and Wanda had him sandwiched between them every time they watched TV. This was his secret and his experience that he didn't have to share with anybody, and he was going to make the most of it.

By the time dinner wrapped up, everybody was beginning to separate their own ways. Natasha picked Clint up like a rag doll and dragged him upstairs to wash lingering pieces of food out of his hair, Tony was going to continue educating Steve and Bucky about pop culture by showing them Mean Girls, and everyone except Bruce and Peter went to go play cards.

"Hey kid, you ready to go up?" Bruce asked, nudging Peter. 

"Of course! I can't wait to see those new advancements on your plant strengthening serum!" Peter practically bounced all the way up to Bruce's lab. It was smaller than the main one Tony and Peter worked in, but it had everything Bruce needed. It was on his floor, and he often spent hours in it, working on anything he wanted to. Recently, he had began branching into botany, and he had discovered a way to make plants able to withstand many different forces.

When they arrived, Bruce pointed to a large, leafy plant on a table. It was a beautiful shade of green, and looked exceptionally healthy. "Try to pull off a leaf, Peter. Don't use your super strength, though. See what happens," Bruce said, motioning towards the plant. Peter nodded, and approached the plant. He grabbed onto a leaf and tugged at it as hard as he could without using any superhuman abilities. The leaf stayed solid, and showed no indication of being affected.

"Woah, that's so cool! What is this plant on? People would love to have that in their gardens," Peter said, releasing the leaf and gently petting the plant as if it were an animal.

"I'll give you the list of what I put into the mixture, but it isn't exactly cheap enough to mass produce. And there could be all kinds of negative effects that we don't know about yet. And I don't really want to be known for manufacturing garden supplies. But so far, this plant can withstand someone pulling on it, someone stepping on it, a small fire, and two pairs of cheap scissors," Bruce explained, smiling at Peter treating the plant so kindly.

"Fire? It can withstand fire? You gotta give this to trees in forests and things like that! It'll be perfect, there won't be anymore forest fires!"

"Not so fast, Pete. Forest fires are natural in some forests, and humans shouldn't mess up the natural ecosystems anymore than they already have. It's best not to screw with nature, I mean, look at us."

"I guess you're right, but this has to be used for something other than sitting in your lab and looking pretty!" Peter argued. Bruce listened and then asked Peter for suggestions on what he would do. This conversation went on for a while, until FRIDAY cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Wanda is in the kitchen and would like to know if you two would be interested in baking with her this evening." FRIDAY's voice came from the ceiling.

"You can go ahead Peter, I think I'll put the plant on surveillance and do my nightly meditation with Nat and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, we can investigate this further tomorrow," Bruce said, yawning halfway through. He usually went to bed around nine, preferring to wake up whenever he wanted instead of being dragged out of bed against his will at noon by a super soldier or two. No more four in the morning bedtimes after that experience.

"Alright, I'll see you then! Goodnight! FRIDAY, tell Wanda that I'll be right down!" Peter said, hurrying downstairs.

"Alright, Peter," FRIDAY responded, barely in Peter's earshot.

~~~

When Peter got to the kitchen, Wanda was sitting on a countertop, baking supplies spread all around her, a whisk in her hand. "Hello, Peter, ready to bake a cake with me?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yes! What kind? I love baking with you, Vision always finds the best recipes online!" Peter responded, jumping onto a countertop opposite Wanda.

"He found a lovely chocolate cake recipe for us this time, how's that sound?" 

"It's my favorite!"

Wanda giggled at Peter's enthusiasm, and moved off the countertop. "In that case, let's get started, shall we?" She said, grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him off his counter.

The two of them carefully measured ingredients and mixed them into the bowl, trying their best to follow the instructions Vision had supplied. Neither Peter or Wanda had the best childhoods, and baking a cake together was a fun, easy activity they could enjoy together. It was never too late to be a kid full of pride after successfully baking something. Sure they added too much sugar at one point, Peter dropped the spatula into the batter, and Wanda somehow got flour in her hair, but the silly imperfections made everything that much better.

When the cake was in the oven, and everything had been mostly cleaned up, Wanda and Peter sat together and painted each other's nails, trying out the new colors they had gotten on a late night trip to the drugstore a week ago. Peter painted Wanda's nails a stunning midnight blue that shimmered brightly under light, and Wanda painted Peter's nails a stunning crimson that almost perfectly matched her magic. Peter told her about his high school, watching the wonder in her eyes as she listened to his stories of the dances and students. 

They were interrupted by FRIDAY telling them the cake was done baking, and the two hurried to get it ready for decoration. Wanda carefully pulled the cakes out of the oven, and worked on attaching them with frosting while Peter dug through the cabinets for sprinkles and assorted cake decorations. They settled on a layer of chocolate frosting to go over the cake, and a buttercream frosting for flowers on the side, with rainbow sprinkles over the whole thing. The two set to work, decorating the cake (and each other) with all their materials. 

The end product was surprisingly good. The cake was a bit asymmetrical and had some flaws, but it was undeniably a decent cake. Wanda and Peter smiled and high-fived at their work, then called Vision in to show them what they had done.

"Well done, this looks much better than last week's cookies. I'll have to find you more recipes for next week. If I could eat, I would try it," Vision said, smiling at the two proud looking humans in front of him. He saw the small things they took joy in to be quite cute, and always encouraged their little habits.

Wanda and Peter each cut a slice of cake for themselves, and were shocked again at how good it tasted. It was definitely one of the best things they had made so far. They finished their dessert, put the cake away, and went to the living room, taking places on the couch. Peter sat next to Tony, and Wanda sprawled out next to him, putting her feet in Vision's lap. Steve and Bucky had left at some point, and it was just the four of them. 

Tony was watching a movie, but it became background noise when he began talking with Wanda. Peter was starting to get tired; it was pretty late. He felt so comfortable on the plush couch, listening to everyone speak around him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaning into Tony's side as he dozed off. Tony looked over and smiled fondly. Peter was like his kid, and he felt a surge of love for him swell up in his heart. He knew he would do anything to protect him, and having Peter's trust meant the world to him. Tony wrapped an arm around him protectively and Wanda practically cooed at how sweet the scene in front of her looked.

As Peter slept on Tony's shoulder, he dreamed of the adventures he would have with his family. Sure, it would all end on Monday, when he would walk to school as Peter Parker: just a normal kid. But, he would still have the polish on his nails, the inevitable note from Tony in his bag, and the promise of next Friday to remind him that his extended family was always there. And Peter could hold on through a few days of school if it meant that he could have this forever.


End file.
